Andraste
Who is Andraste? Andraste is a half-Dryad and a member of Aegis. Andraste is a person who wishes to find a place where she belongs, to feel useful and help those in need in any way she can. She is played by Shanrock. Lore Andraste was born and raised by her mother, Silene who was never herself after her husband Percival (Harald) died. Due to the loss of her love Silene became very depressed and didn't pay much attention to anything until her father started making visits in a state undeath. Because of this Andraste was forced to learn things on her own. As time passed not being comfortable in the human realm where her father was raised, and not feeling like she belonged, she set off on her own to find a place to start her own sanctuary. Wandering, she came across an abandoned garden. Over time she built it up and grew all sorts of plants to liven it up. Over time, her mother taught her some of the magic of nature, but Andraste had such a hard time doing most of them, sometime it would work, other times it fails. However, she managed to always keep her sanctuary in her favorite season, autumn. Hence why her hair is always red, if the season began to change, her hair would as well. Flowers tend to grow out of her hair often, especially when she is flustered or using a lot of nature magic. People in the villages she visited to get supplies found her mystical but also strange to where some shunned her. Each day, the sadness inside of her growing. She then happened upon a dark blob in her garden. She examined it setting her book down and peering over it with her reading glasses on. Talking to the hesitant creature it states that its name is Pernicies Funestus or Pip for short and they are searching for their mage friend. Andraste assures Pip that they’ll find him. History/Biography Aegis Andraste attends the interviews for Aegis on October 10th. Outside of the interview room she meets and interacts with some of the people who would become her teammates and friends. During her interview she expresses that she would do well as a healer or a support though she’d prefer to solve any of the conflicts that come up with words first if possible. She recommends to Hybris and Satchi that they should consider those who aren't as battle focused as others and even recommends Ion as someone to join Aegis. On October 17th Andraste visits Vincent’s home having met many of his group at the interviews and getting along well with the group. While there Hybris comes soon to speak with Vincent about his condition. Soon after this discussion Hybris talks to some of the other potential recruits individually and eventually gets to Andraste. Hybris states that she believes Andraste’s skills would be beneficial to Aegis and offers her an invitation to join Aegis which she accepts. On November 7th Andraste attends the Aegis induction ceremony being officially accepted into the Aegis core. After the ceremony she waits in the Stranger's Cathedral with Azreal, Bream, and half of the other Aegis recruits getting to know her fellow members. Once the first group has finished their mission the second group attempts Beedle Vaughx's mission. During the encounter with the ZOO Andraste is able to help her teammate Gareth by pulling him while he was unconscious to her to avoid him getting hurt. Finally making their way toward the end Andraste attempts to land a hit on Beedle by shooting vines out from under the ground unfortunately they hit a large boulder underneath Beedle due to his interference with reality. The rest of the team make their attempts and they all fail. Once over with the team arrive back at the Cathedral getting treated for their injuries. Hunted by a World Tree? Andraste receives a warning that she is wanted dead by a world tree. Along with this information she is also informed that the world tree has sent a naga to kill her. With this information Andraste goes to The Purple Lotus on November 2nd for safety as well as to search for someone who can act as a bodyguard for her until she can figure out the truth behind this situation. One person she found as a potential bodyguard was Evee a new patron at Purple Lotus. Evee, Pumpkin Head, and Noru leave at the end of the night and Andraste and her boyfriend Dr. Zankio accompany them to her campsite. Andraste asks Evee about her being her bodyguard and she accepts taking no pay for the job as Noru informs Evee that they are fellow Aegis members. She sticks with Evee for a time until November 5th when Evee is attacked by Vincent’s familiar Squiggles. Evee eventually fades into mist and Andraste is informed of how dangerous Evee is. She decides that it would be better to find someone else to guard her for the time being. Abduction by Krazhul After the Aegis induction ceremony on November 7th Andraste was sitting at a campfire outside of her cottage when suddenly a large green armored lich crawls up behind her. The lich states himself to be named Krazhul the Soul Reaver as he looks over Andraste questioning her. With Andraste’s timid nature Krazhul decides that she’d be a perfect damsel in distress and grabs her by the horns abducting her from her home. Krazhul takes the half-Dryad back to his castle and locks her in his dungeon. During her stay Andraste talks with the lich and he teaches her how to be a good damsel even giving her a dress. Three days later Treebark (accompanied by Blinx) busts down Krazhul’s door to get money from Krazhul… oh and rescue Andraste I guess. The two enemies discuss her potential as a damsel or a hero and eventually Treebark takes Andraste back to her cottage. Upon returning to the cabin Andraste gives Treebark a kiss as part of the hero code then runs over to her boyfriend Dr. Zankio. Krazhul takes the opportunity to mock Zankio before asking why Treebark has been slacking on his training of Andraste. Treebark then initiates Andraste to be his apprentice by casting tree stride on her and making her grab two handfuls of termites. She holds them for about 16 seconds before shaking the termites off her hands. She then goes into the water to remove the termites but ruining her dress. In order to save the dress Krazhul dips Andraste into warm water that he cast fireballs on and Treebark blow dries her with a powerful gust of wind. With the dress saved Treebark agrees to train Andraste in exchange she gets abducted by Krazhul every Monday. With Krazhul's constant abductions of Andraste the two start to form a tentative friendship with one another. They discuss their lives and their differences in philosophy with Krazhul teaching Andraste about her Fey nature and trying to get her to embrace this side of her more. Andraste's Mother Silene had been infected by corruption causing her to become angry with Andraste and lash out at her visibly injuring Andraste. Andraste tried to conceal this from her friend Krazhul however he easily saw through her excuses and questioned her about the event. Andraste was then advised by Krazhul to get assistance from Treebark about this situation. Sadly with the sudden severity of the families life tree and Andraste’s health, Treebark gave her a new life tree in his grove. Then him, Andraste, Krazhul, Nom, and Blinx went to her families life tree as Treebark stated “I have to save a damsel one more time.” Her mother was unresponsive and couldn't protest in any way. The crew then locked Andraste in the nearby dungeon and followed her. Krazhul stayed behind to finish the job. When Andraste came back the tree was nothing but ash crumbling by its own weight due to Krazhul's Blight. The tree was gone... along with her mother. Though she knew what Krazhul had done she thanked him for protecting her. Love and Pain Over time Andraste and Krazhul have become significantly closer with Krazhul becoming her boyfriend and teacher. This relationship however was quickly seen as a problem by many with Blinx seeing Krazhul as emotionally manipulating her, Yuuhi (one of Andraste's other teachers) after being rejected by her becoming aggressive against Krazhul, and Sethia before her death becoming jealous of the lich. Despite the obstacles, the two improve one another by displaying their love and faith within the other. Unfortunately due to Andraste's weak constitution, the stress of worrying about her villainous boyfriend, and her own self-doubt Andraste has started to wilt causing herself to become unhealthy. This stress has become even worse with the arrival of a being known as Boogie who has entered Andraste's dreams and plagued her with nightmares. She and many other members of Aegis a re working to find this being though Andraste has become sleep deprived and unhinged once again nearing her own death. Cards of Fate Within The Purple Lotus Andraste had encountered the being known as Jester. Unaware at the time she innocently played his game of Fate drawing a card from his deck and allowing him to read her fate for her. Soon after Andraste would awaken from sleeping in a strange castle. Exploring the inside she found a strange abyssal creature blinded and deaf but still able to smell her. Andraste wandered the home of this creature soon finding a card that called out to her. Taking the card she would now be seen by the abyssal monster who chased her down. Luckily once Andraste made her way out of the entrance the creature could no longer follow her. Andraste would then awaken in the FeyWilds but now holding the card from this... dream? It would be discovered that all who had played Jester's game were bound to this dream of Fate as well. Satchi, Oblivious, Konton and others were now bound by Fate. According to Jester they were to help him fight back against the abyssal creature they saw known as a fate eater. Repeatedly their cards would call to them and these Fate holders would respond journeying to defeat the abyssal creature at the whim of Jester. Finally defeating them Jester would reveal that much of this was done for the sake of reuniting him with his long-dead daughter. Jester appeared to be killed by Satchi using Legion that night but Fate did not have this planned for him and he returned more human then he was before. A Blackened String of Fate With Jester's return came a new threat other than the abyssal the Fate Weaver's had faced before. They were informed that they had simply killed one of many chess pieces now seeking to be rid of the piece known as bishop. Once again the fate weavers travel to different worlds to stop these abyssal creatures from completing their plans. On a mission that took place on October 27th, 2019 Andraste went with her fellow Fate Holders to stop Bishop and his plans. Interrupting a meeting between him and a creature of the void they strike out defeating the two and their abyssal minions. Within the conflict Andraste lets loose her abyssal form and is corrupted by more of its influence. After they return from their journey to the Stranger’s Cathedral Andraste was unable to return to her normal self having an insatiable hunger. She soon loses sight of everything and can only hear the voices of those around her echoing within her mind. That is until Hybris removes some of Andraste's corruption from her body. She soon returns to normal but something is wrong as her antlers show themselves to be wilting. Removing her bark skin Ion sees nothing within her but bones. Her body begins to fall apart into dried leaves and gives one last message. To find her two children Aveline and Nahil. Her string of fate turns black and her husk of a body falls apart into a pile of leaves. The Death of Andraste Personality Andraste is a very timid and shy individual getting easily flustered over embarrassing situations. She has a kind heart and is very compassionate towards others. She is a little naive not always understanding things especially in the world of humans being a Dryad. Family Andraste’s mother Silene was a Dryad who took care of her for a large portion of her life. Silene was however killed by Krazhul. Her father Percival was once a Human but is now an undead who visited her multiple times. Andraste is now protected by a servant of her mother named Veil. Veil and Andraste have become very close and she now views him as a father figure after falling out with her own father. Powers & Abilities * Entangle - Andraste can make vines grow from the ground up holding her target in place * Nature Communication - Andraste is able to communicate with animals and plants * Plant Growth - She can make targeted plants to become thick and overgrown in little to no time. * Cure Wound - She grabs any plant, usually plucking a flower that grows in her hair, and places it on the injured being, healing it of its abrasions, lacerations, punctures, broken bones, and sprains (skin, muscle, organ). But using this ability takes a lot of energy out of her depending on the severity of the injuries. * Tree Stride - She has the ability to enter a tree and move inside it to another tree. * Tree Shape - She can turn into a tree. * Staff - She has a staff, made from her mother's branch and amber-encased in her antler. * Spike Growth - Andraste has the ability to grow thorns around her body or vines in entangle. * Sapling's Rebirth - If in the instance Andraste is killed or completely drained of all of her nature magic focus, she will be in her tree (currently a tree that she has chosen in Treebarks forest) for a period of time depending on the severity of the situation she was in until she is healed. * Toxic Spore Buds - When it bursts open, if inhaled the target is poisoned in the dense spore cloud, can hardly breathe and starts coughing immediately, the target starts to feel sleepy and their eyes burn, can be cured with herbs or other means easily. Highly flammable when thrown in fire. * Dryad’s Kiss Arrow - Upon a hit by this arrow the target is wrapped in vines and is held down in its place (much like Entangle). The ones with the bud on the arrow is a natural toxic spore, if inhaled the target is poisoned similarly to Toxic Spore Buds. * Cat form - Andraste entangles herself in tree form and vines to give an appearance of a cat in this form she can do melee, but is limited to only spike growth, poison buds, plant growth, and entangle. She cannot heal in this form. Lasts for 5 mins at this point in her training. * Male Form - With her training Andraste has learned how to take on a different form changing her gender and appearance to a taller male body. In this form she goes by Andi or Andrew but will still respond to being called Andraste. * Barkskin - Andraste is able to form a layer of wooden skin along her body for extra protection. Alternative Roleplaying Characters Augusta Anders Augusta Anders is a student in Ascension Academy in Vanguard Squad. Augusta is a human who has strange ice powers accompanied with a strange symbol in her left eye. Morcath Morcath is an elf bodyguard who works for Vincent's Father as his top guard. He naturally projects an anti-magic aura around him and is the long time friend/caretaker to Vincent. He was originally sent to bring Vincent back home but has decided to simply stay as his bodyguard. Silene Silene was Andraste’s Dryad mother who was killed by Krazhul Pernicies Funestus Pernicies Funestus or Pip is a void spawn in search of his mage friend Bastion. Trivia * Andraste has a Radish Fairy familiar named Daikon who she discovered in an Autumn garden. * Andraste is abducted by Krazhul the Soul Reaver every Monday and saved by Treebark the next day. She has befriended the lich and formed a close bond to her captor. * Andraste likes wearing her sweater because it feels like a warm hug. * She has been dubbed lady Bapples due to her holding apples inside of her sweater. * Apparently has a 121 step plan for a happy ending for everyone. (Mentioned in Miss Universe's Chat) * Shanrock has been noted for saying many out of context quotes of a questionable nature * Andraste's hair changes color with the season these colors being Red, Green, White, and Lavender. Her hair turns Black when emotionally distressed or near death. Also Orange flowers will appear in her hair when she is lying. * Andraste has an addiction to chocolate. Links * Twitch: https://twitch.tv/ShanrockGamer * Twitter: https://twitter.com/Shanrock9293 Gallery File:Andraste.png File:Andraste Profile 2.png 4314313423.png File:Andraste Battle Armor.png|Andraste's battle armor File:Andraste Krazhul.png|Andraste and Krazhul E362eb1c1f1e91c798e1b606fa209142.png|Andraste's Male Form f99d7dadc7c96042995b1ddd8a47a4e0.png VRChat_1920x1080_2018-12-30_20-19-04.410.png VRChat_1920x1080_2018-12-20_01-44-46.632.png|Andraste wearing her reading glasses VRChat_1920x1080_2018-12-30_03-50-51.979.png|Andraste in her "Lavendera" Form VRChat_1920x1080_2019-01-08_01-10-01.666.png|Andraste, grey bark skin and dark green hair VRChat_1920x1080_2019-04-02_00-16-49.742.png|link=https://vrchat-legends.fandom.com/wiki/Andraste VRChat_1920x1080_2019-03-01_19-35-16.521.png|Shanrock's Chill Avatar|link=https://vrchat-legends.fandom.com/wiki/Andraste Category:Characters Category:People Category:Fey Creatures Category:Shanrock's Characters